This invention relates to a rotating coiling device to deposit sliver -- particularly drawing frame sliver or card sliver -- into a canister. The coiling device has a rotating cage which is provided with an eccentrically disposed sliver outlet opening and a pair of calender rolls arranged in the cage for advancing the sliver. One roll of the roll pair is rotatably, but otherwise unmovably attached to the cage and is driven thereby. The second roll of the roll pair is supported in such manner in a housing within the cage that the second roll is swingable about an axis and thus displaceable with respect to the driven roll.
There are known coiling devices of the above-outlined type for depositing sliver, wherein the sliver, as it passes through the rolls, is elastically clamped by means of the resiliently supported roll. The swingable roll is rotated by the other roll which is rotatably, but otherwise unmovably supported in the cage. In the known coiling devices the rotary axis of the cage is situated in the zone between the roll shafts. As a result, the resiliently supported roll -- by virtue of the centrifugal force generated by the rotation of the cage -- executes a pivotal motion, so that the distance between those roll portions which guide the sliver increases, that is, the clamping force exerted on the sliver is decreased. In high-speed coiling devices which have a large cage diameter, the centrifugal force affecting the pivotal roll assumes such high values that the clamping effect on the sliver is changed excessively. Therefore, in known coiling devices, it is not possible to set the clamping force exerted by the calender rolls in such a manner that the coiling device operates in an optimal manner both for high and low drawing speeds of the sliver to be deposited.